Splittable hemostasis valves are known in the art. However, these prior art valves have two disadvantages. First, the prior art valves can be overly difficult to split. Second, the prior art valves typically involve complex mold geometry and/or bonding methods such as sonic welding. Thus, the prior art valves are expensive to manufacture.
There is a need in the art for a splittable hemostasis valve that requires less effort to split and is less expensive to manufacture. There is also a need in the art for a method of manufacturing and a method of splitting such a valve.